


daichi is NOT a c*p

by lattice12357



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ACAB, All Cops Are Bastards, Black Lives Matter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Getting Together, Healthy Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Meta, Plans For The Future, Privilege, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, anything but a cop!daichi, but also? not, fuck cops, this fic is sort of a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice12357/pseuds/lattice12357
Summary: Daichi and Suga discuss their plans for the future, and a couple of startling things come to light. But it's okay, because these boys love and respect each other so much!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	daichi is NOT a c*p

**Author's Note:**

> This was not even supposed to be romantic but my hand slipped...whoops!

They walked home together. The August sun was setting, still warm enough to make them sweat.

“I’m glad you decided to stay through Spring Highs.”

“I thought you were going to kick my ass for trying to leave.”

“I still haven’t ruled it out.” Suga paused. “Do you know what you want to do after graduation?”

Daichi sighed. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if I’m really feeling college, you know? I want to be doing things, helping people.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“I was thinking about the police academy.”

There was a pause and Daichi glanced to the side only to see Suga was standing still a few meters back, staring at him. “What?”

Suga shook his head, giving Daichi a confused look. “Sorry, I’m just surprised...why?”

“Helping people? Keeping people safe? Why is that surprising?”

“The police aren’t the first group I’d think of if you want to help people. I mean, they have the power to enforce laws at their own discretion, so they can easily abuse their power over people. And they’re supposed to follow the law even when the law is wrong.”

“Yeah, but we have laws for a reason, and most policemen are good. It’s not like this is the U.S., I wouldn’t be toting around a gun. And our police didn’t start off as a force that violated the human rights of Black people in order to protect the property of white people. Our police don't uphold a racial caste system.”

Suga sighed. “Maybe not, but Daichi...you have a lot of friends and admirers who are from the U.S. And from other countries where the police are corrupt and racist. You’re a public figure, the whole volleyball team is. I feel like it would be really troubling to be an American kid who’d experienced police violence, and then find out that someone you like and look up to becomes a policeman.”

“Right, but I’d become a  _ Japanese  _ policeman. Not a symbol of violence.” 

“Okay, but then people will be drawing pictures of you as a cop, and writing fluffy stories where you’re a cop. So a way, because you’re an international figure, it’s like glorifying the job of ALL cops.”

Suga scuffed the ground in front of him with the toe of his shoe. “Sorry to get so heated. I know you don’t mean any harm. I love that you want to protect people. I just think that you and I can’t really understand the extent to which the police harm people and communities around the world, so we have a responsibility to learn and not cause further harm.”

Daichi looked at his best friend with a mixture of frustration and thoughtfulness. “You really think people would take it that badly?”

The silver-haired boy nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Daichi held his gaze for another moment. Then, unexpectedly, he closed the gap between the two of them and wrapped Suga in a bear hug.

“Wha--?”

“Thank you.” He pulled back to look into Suga’s hazel eyes. “I really admire you, you know. The way you care so deeply for other people and are always trying to see things from other people’s point of view. You’re going to be such a great teacher.”

“Daichi, what the hell? Are you trying to make me cry?” Suga let out a little laugh and blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. The two of them were still standing close together, closer than they normally would.

“Just telling the truth.” A pink blush rose on Daichi’s cheeks. “When you first started talking about this, I got mad. I thought you were just shitting on something that felt important to me. But I feel so lucky to have you in my life and that we can talk about stuff like this. Your compassion and thoughtfulness, they’re--well. They’re some of the reasons I love you so much.”

Suga gaped at him. “Did you--was that just--”

“A confession?” Daichi turned even pinker. “I’ve been trying to think of a way to tell you. I wanted to make it all nice and romantic but I just felt like I couldn’t not say it, right now. But, Suga--”

“Willyoubemyboyfriend!” the other boy blurted out, his pale cheeks flushing. “Sorry, I--is that? What you want? Because it’s what I want. A lot.”

“Yes, of  _ course _ ,” Daichi said, looking embarrassed but so, so happy. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” They locked eyes, faces in identical wide grins, and burst into laughter from nerves and the general ridiculousness of the situation. Then Suga leaned in a little, so Daichi did too, looking from his boyfriend’s  _ (boyfriend’s!)  _ wide eyes to his pink lips--

and then they were kissing. It was hesitant, gentle, just a clumsy press of lips to lips. Then they pulled apart, looking at each other as if to make sure the whole thing was real. And Suga grinned, less shy and more mischievous, now, and leaned in to kiss Daichi again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he muttered as they pulled apart, and Daichi smiled, twining their fingers together.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to keep doing it.”

“I’m very okay with that.” Suga paused. “And so you know. The side of you that wants to lead people, help them, keep them safe? It’s a big part of why I love you, too. So, let’s brainstorm some more ideas for jobs that will let you use that part of yourself.”

Daichi lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Suga’s. “Sounds like a plan, Sensei.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for fun and not to be too much on a soapbox but fandom stuff is never apolitical/detached from the "real world," because it's created and consumed by real people <3 leave a kudo if you agree :')
> 
> blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


End file.
